


The Pleasantness of Employment- Art

by keire_ke, Rohnoc



Series: The Pleasantness of Employment [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/pseuds/keire_ke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohnoc/pseuds/Rohnoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of two lively toddlers must be in want of a babysitter. This truth is so fixed in Erik's mind that when his children mysteriously turn up fed and entertained, he doesn't question where the care comes from, so long as it is continuous, or at least he doesn't question it until the caretaker turns out to be his handsome neighbour. Sadly, his attempts at romancing said neighbour are undermined by—no, never mind, it's easier to list things that don't undermine his romancing attempts, and those are the weather and meteor showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasantness of Employment- Art

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations for the very funny Keire_Ke's The Pleasantness of Employment. Go give her some love :)

 

 

 

Written by Keire_Ke, Art by Rohnoc

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

His stomach and his brain were in the middle of a nasty breakup, and just now the stomach was in a hospital and needed urgent counselling from his next of kin, thus was leaving messages on the brain's automatic secretary, which the brain had ignored for quite some time, and only now managed to switch the device on.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Karma didn't even bother knocking; karma arrived on a golden calf smacking its rear with a pointy stick, yelling something in a proto-Indo-European language.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

The book was called _The Scarlett Witch_ , and the name typed underneath was C. Francis Xavier. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

He was about to ring again, when he heard the lock turn and, having aimed his gaze at where he thought Charles' collarbones would be, found himself staring at a pair of very disappointing pink nipples, crowning a pair of pale breasts. Why were there naked breasts in Charles’ flat?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 He found Charles looking at him from under bluish hair and through colourless irises. The moon sneaked her colour scheme into the room through the wide window, and took the sun while she was at it, the cheeky bitch.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Fireflies had taken the cave a long time ago. Every surface and every edge was dotted with small lights, which dimmed every time she took a deeper breath." - Excerpt from _The Scarlett Witch_

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

There might have been an ancient curse written down on the altars of Cthulu, the uttering of which was only permitted at times of great distress to all mankind and its immediate cosmic neighbours; a word so vile that nuns would go mad just from hearing it and priests would spontaneously combust. Erik said that word right then.


End file.
